Stitched Wings
by Starlight2555
Summary: Fascinated by a magnificent mystical boy named Peter, Mia starts to notice the impossible is suddenly possible. Promised she can fly, the 17 year old girl leaves behind her little town in England. Gifted with wings Mia soon discovers the freedom to fly is not at all freeing, but his way of imprisoning her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Peter Pan! This is my own dark twist on the original tale.**

**A lot of of my inspiration derived from the show, Once Upon A Time, where Peter Pan is made out to be more evil than good. **

**I do not own any of the characters on that show as well.**

_-This story dates back to the 1800's where Tinker Bell is not quite yet a fairy but a human and Peter Pan is just beginning to gain his powers. Mia, (Tink's original _

_name) explains how it all began!_

_I love Tinker Bell and as a child I always wondered how she became Peters little sidekick fairy. She's tough, stubborn, and jealous. There must be a reason why _

_Pan has the ability to drive her crazy. _

_So here you have it, a beginning a story before Wendy and the rest of the fairytales beloved characters came about!_

_(I may add more characters down the line.)_

_Hope you enjoy! 3_

_Stitched Wings_

Prologue:**_  
_**

Think me insane but this was no ordinary boy. Having grown up lonely, unloved, and abandoned, made his demands for power and attention stronger than any force known to man. His child like appearance and innocent eyes could fool even the smartest of beings on this earth.

Get too close and he** will** eat you alive.

It was the first of December, in the year eighteen hundred. The sunny streets of England had been bursting with laughter and life. Children chased each other while parents conversed about their trades. All seemed normal in the world; especially for me.

Racing from an angry baker, my latest steal hung high in the air for the world to see. Taking bits and pieces of the bread, I threw what I could among the cobble roads of Merberry Lane. _One less bird will die of hunger_. I thought to myself promisingly. With half a loaf left and no time to spare I dodged past the people of the town and bowed around a dark corner. "_Thief!_" The old hog pleaded hoping some heroic stranger would hear and take action. Little had he known the souls who walked this town were indifferent with anything that hadn't involved them.

Feeling quite satisfied with my escape I took a rest and leaned against the pebble walls of an old abandoned church. It was a beautiful place, one I visited often. I'd sometimes hide where the bell tower stood. Alone and free was where I felt most at peace. It seemed most people clung together in fear of being judged. It was all they knew. Not I though. Standing unaided kept me feeling safe and grounded.

Sitting cross legged I licked my lips and prepared to devour. One apple, one banana, and one piece of bread sat before me on a green cloth I stole from a commoner. "Thank you for this opportunity to once again fill my stomach. Earth; I appreciate you." Opening my eyes I could see my apple was no longer in its rightful place. My cheeks flushed red with rage once discovering the culprit had been standing still before me. Perhaps he had a death wish? No one in their right mind stood with my stolen fruit in their hand and got away with it. Especially not someone with a cocky grin and a confident stance; it was time for him to pay.

I shot up quickly and guarded the rest of my belongings. One hand stuck sourly against my hip while the other dart out with a threatening point.

_"_How dare you steal my apple!"

The grin on the bandits face only grew wider and I could tell by his posture he wasn't going down without a fight. If it was a fight he wanted; indeed it was a fight he'd get!

I lunged at him bravely and grabbed for my fruit but he moved away rapidly and dodged my attempt. "Give it!" I hissed, failing at yet another poorly planned lunge. The boy chuckled once balancing my food on top his head.

Being quite the arrogant arse, he walked over towards me, a look of excitement in his eyes. "All you need to do is reach the apple and it's yours."

Watching the red fruit sway above his head I knew my chances were slim. This creature liked to play games and I knew when games were played by anyone, they were never made easy. I took a few seconds to collect my thoughts. I could either walk away with one less piece of food or I could _**win**_.

**Please be kind this is my first story on fan fiction! Hope you like :)**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1: Games

_Stitched Wings_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan or any of the original characters. This is just my own spin on the story.

Chapter One:

His game

_"_Alright tell me- how does this game work?_"_ I asked daringly still cautious of any hidden plots. Back when I had been ten years old, the other children in my orphanage enjoyed playing cruel games. One girl would be the target of them all and sadly, that was me. The taunting games would usually end in my tears. But there were a few times I'd end the game tear-less and smiling while the others cried in fear. Had the adults ever thought to take my side? Of course not, but if they did, I wouldn't have grown to be the independent girl I am today.

Keeping perfectly still the imprudent boy grinned at me. _"_Well this game is quite simple. Get the prize off my head without laying one single finger on me."

How was that simple? If he hadn't noticed we were opposite in size. He stood tall as I was tiny.

_"_What happens if I touch you?" I inquired cautiously. All five foot three of me mounted strong. How else would anyone take me seriously? A woman with bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair was looked down upon as weak and defenseless. Good thing my hair remained put in a perfectly smoothed bun. Having bangs to guard my eyes was a nuisance, but it looked somewhat cute.

"Well let's find out, shall we_?_" His expression once innocent now full of wonder and mystery. How did someone's eyes come about to be so green? Although they gleamed in the light of the day, I could decode a darkness that hid beneath.

Breathing in deeply, I stood high on my tip toes and prepared for my starting run. Gathering all the strength within, I pushed forward and lifted my feet off the ground. I could feel the tingling sensation of victory buzz through my veins once my fingers grazed the apple. Soon enough though gravity took hold and I was sent to the ground face first. Veering my head to the side I feared I'd find an empty palm. To my surprise the apple sat there, just an inch away from my outstretched hand. Victory was mine.

"See I knew you could do it. Just like a little fairy_!"_ The excitement in his voice expressed an unsettling tone. I could feel the chills work their way up my spine and land on my neck. Fairy? What kind of nickname was that to give to someone? Faeries were mystical creatures in stories along with mermaids and other nonsense.

Examining the boy once more it was clear to see he was penniless. A dark green shirt hung freely while brown shorts gripped tightly onto his lanky body. There were feathers on his brown shoes made of cloth. Obviously this person grew up motherless. Unable to control the curiosity within, my eyes met his and we shared a stare so familiar I had to look away.

Sweeping the chocolate brown hair from his eyes I could make out the distinct tints of red hidden beneath the layers atop his head. Perfectly placed brows hung high above large eyes. Shrill lips impulsively awaited their next move. He was a work of art, handsome art.

_"_Gazing upon my strikingly handsome appearance I gather? I'm flattered but the day is still young and we have lots to discuss._"_ His English accent, rung more profound than most. I watched in curiosity as the tall creature leaned back amongst the tall oak tree I called a Mother, and looked up. He began whistling a tune I hadn't been too familiar with. Stopping suddenly the boy focused on me and whispered beneath a grin.

_"_Do you believe in shadows_?__"_

_"_What do you mean_?"_ I questioned, worry in my voice.

Dark eyebrows rose upward exposing an innocent side to the mysterious thief. For a moment he reminded me of a child telling a secret.

_"_Play along will you_."_

What was he talking about? I could feel the fear rise up in me. It was time I had thrown in the towel and walked away. I was an independent seventeen year old girl. I didn't play games, nor should he.

"I should get going. It was nice meeting you- er-_?"_

_"_Names Peter. I gather you have a small brain_."_ His voice echoed throughout in a sarcastic tone I wouldn't dare listen to any longer.

_"_Excuse me_?"_ Frustration gathered within and I could feel my temper take stage. I wish I knew how to just walk away. I'd have saved myself a lot of trouble.

"Well look at you. Not only tiny, but extremely boring_._" He raised a hand to his mouth and muffled a loud yawn.

_"_How does that have anything to do with a small brain_?_" Hissing loudly I approached him, hands on my hips and fire in my eyes.

"You're cute when you fuss."

I shot him another threatening glare but he ignored it and continued on.

"What if I told you us meeting was fate_?"_

"Well than I'd happily admit this world was dammed because there is no way you and I have any history written in the stars_."_

_"_Look up." He challenged.

Feeling defeated my eyes met the top of the willow where a dark shadow lurked.

I turned to him in utter confusion and backed away slowly. "What is going on?"

Smiling gently he held out his hand to me. "I think it's time you've met your shadow._"_


	3. Chapter 2: Discover

_Stitched Wings_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan or any of the original characters. This is just my own spin on the story.

Chapter Two:

Discover

"My… shadow?" Clearly this boy had been living in the coo coos nest. Who in their right mind had a proper introduction with their shadow? Dark figures such as the one stuck in my willow tree were meant to be joined with a human body. They were not supposed to be soaring about the town. _What if they had a mind of their own and were physically able to detach themselves? _Oh how outlandish of me to think silhouettes were capable of such things. My brain scattered for some sense in this impractical situation while my eyes stayed fixated on the dark wraith above. It moved about freely and eventually landed amongst a branch, just like a bird

"No need to fret little fairy, it will be a lot like you." A crooked grin set upon his lips exposing a faint scar just above the dimple.

Having been lost in yet another gaze I pondered his purpose in life and why he'd suddenly invaded mine. Maybe this boy wasn't as crazy as he appeared. What if everything he told was the truth? The shadow was indeed no trick. My eyes once again caught his attention and I could taste sin on my tongue. A gust a wind felt much like arms pulling me closer to the demons within. Feeling uncertain I shied away and set my focus on the grassy ground. Hearing the whistling of a sudden familiar tune formed images of a time long ago where two children frolicked. I watched as a boy who appeared to be ten sat beside a blue eyed girl. She looked a lot like me. Both giggled and played with broken toys on what seemed to be a wooden floor. I watched as the song box hummed tunes similar to Peters. Just before the last note could play there was chaos about the place. Strangers grabbed at the child pulling him far from the girl. I watched in disbelief while the girl was soon taken too. All that was left was that box; broken and tuneless.

I let out a gasp and the visions disappeared. I could feel my heart race and my hands felt clammy. I looked up to find Peter's attention on me, there was worry in his eyes. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. I saw images. I feel crazy. My life was normal before you walked into it! I just want to be alone. I'm better off that way. Please…" I rushed away unable to grasp it all. First the shadow and now the visions, what more could he possibly throw at me?

Tears gathered in my pupils fuzzing the world around me. Never once had I known my past. It was all a blur and I rather it was kept that way. What sane being would even want to remember a foster home?

Oh how I loathed this boy. Stealing my food and playing mind games. He must have been some kind of magician. I had no desire for tricks.

Leaving both the boy and his shadow behind I entered my sacred place and sat beside the old Church's bell. Resting my head against it felt comforting. I would usually whisper secrets within its core just to hear them echo about. This time it whispered to me. "Listen I know this is a lot to take in."

That voice sounded much like nature boys. I watched as his reflection suddenly appeared on the golden finish. "Go away please." My weepy voice echoed back sounding more defeated than anything.

"You would have found out soon enough. Trust me."

I watched as he emerged out from behind the large bell and sat before me cross legged. Plopping his elbow on a bony knee, his chin fell dramatically atop white knuckles. Observing with lifted eyebrows he awaited my response as though I were just being stubborn. Trying to look away was useless. His gaze was almost mesmerizing. Tears trickled down my flesh wetting my palm. This was humiliating.

Finally the silence was enough. I needed answers.

"Found out what?!" Maybe yelling would do the trick.

"You need to believe me first, then you will see."

Exasperated, my veiling hands shot up and slapped against my face sheltering me from his glower. Trying my best to remain calm seemed hopeless. Hearing the ringing of sirens flood the nearest street had my hands trembling. What if the towns patrol found my hiding spot? What if Peter told them?

Lashing out with harsh accusations I pointed at him. "You brought them here! You lied!"

Rising up from the wooden surface, I could see a look of disbelief mask Peter's usual playful expression. "You think me a snitch?"

Distracted by uncertainty it took me a few seconds to notice the floating figure before me.

My eyes widened suddenly. "You- you- you-"

"I…what?" Bemused the nature boy hovered above.

"You are f-f-f"

"It starts with an F. I got this. Hold on." Placing a hand on his chin he cocked his eyebrow up and fished for an answer.

Oh how simple minded this creature could be.

"FLY!" I lastly squeaked feeling out of breath.

Peter peeked down at the empty surface below and with an exaggerated gasp he turned to meet his reflection. Placing his hands around a broad chest his stance was suddenly confident and he smirked. I slowly emerged from the floor and watched as his eyes met mine through the golden surface. The bell was a lot bigger than him but he rose above it and sat on top. Noticing him glimpse down at my dumbfounded appearance I could finally appreciate a conceited grin from that mysterious being. How one could anger and fascinate me all at the same time had my mind boggled. But I knew this boy would be quite the adventure.

Just before my lips could part there was a satisfied utter that echoed about.

"Now do you believe?"


End file.
